A Merry Xmas
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Ash and Dawn meet a surprise under at Mistletoe  Yes, I know it's not Christmas so deal


There were soft giggles before a hushing sound cut through the giggles.

We need to be quiet, a male voice whispered as his brown eyes darted from each side. We can t afford them to be suspicious. He popped his head over the counter to reveal spiky brown hair.

You shouldn t have bumped your head if you didn t want me to giggle, a blue eyed female reminded as she popped her head up next to the man. She had pink hair that was curled up at the side and a white nurse hat on with a blue cross decorating the middle.

If you hadn t tickled my side, I wouldn t have bumped my head, he reminded her. She covered her mouth as she fought back her giggles only for some of them to slip out when the man rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

Why are we doing this? she asked and the man sighed.

Because the two of them are driving me insane with their sexual tension I swear, if you were to look up in the dictionary and looked at the words sexual tension , you would see their pictures next to it, the man muttered, causing more giggled from the woman.

Oh Brock, you are such a romantic, she told him with a dreamy smile. Brock just looked at her, confused and she sighed before shaking her head. You are willing to help your friends figure out their feelings for each other that s romantic.

Of course I am, Nurse Joy, Brock told her before he took one of her hands into his. When I m with you, I just want everyone else to be happy just like I am!

Oh Brock! she sighed and Brock smiled as he moved in closer and gave her a gentle kiss only for a clatter to interrupt them and they jumped up from behind the counter.

Stay where you are! Brock shouted, pointing an index finger toward the doorway.

We have you! Nurse Joy shouted, also with an index finger pointing toward the doorway.

You are not going anywhere!

Not unless you kiss!

And admit your feelings for each other! Nurse Joy and Brock said together only to meet bewildered eyes standing in the doorway.

Have you seen Brock anywhere? a blue haired female asked from where she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel that hung low on her chest and high on her thighs. She rubbed her wet blue hair with another towel as her blue eyes landed on a dark haired male lying on the bed.

His dark eyed roved over to hers only for him to still when he saw what she was dressed in and arched an eyebrow before a sly smile crossed his face as he allowed his eyes to travel up from her pink painted toenails and upward, lingering on some areas, before he reached her amused blue eyes.

She gave him a sly smile as she turned her body to the side. Like what you see? She asked. The boy just grinned wider as he got up onto his knees and crawled over the bed until he reached the edge.

He wore just his blue jeans, having stripped his top off earlier and slipped his trainers off, giving the girl a fine view of his chest. He got up into his knees before allowing one hand to reach out and, gently, grabbed the girl s arm and pulled her over to him.

When do I not? he asked in a husky whisper as he, gently, tugged her down for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other before the girl pulled away abruptly, causing the boy to lean forward, trying to keep their lips together.

Uh huh, not now Ash, the girl told him with a wagging finger, scolding him. Brock could come in at any moment and that would ruin the fun.

Oh come on Dawn, Ash whined as he reached out to grab her again only for Dawn to dance out of his reach.

You made the rules Ash, you didn t want anyone to know about us, Dawn reminded and Ash sighed.

That s only due to J, Team Rocket and Team Galactic, I care about you too much to see you in danger because of me, Ash reminded. Dawn just shrugged as she moved over to the bathroom door. Beside, I m pretty sure that Brock will be busy with Nurse Joy for the rest of the night he plans on taking her out on a midnight walk along the lake under the full moon. A sly smirk curled Ash s face, one that sent bolts of lust shooting through Dawn as she took in his bad boy image and silently cursed herself for ever telling him that Ash looking bad was such a turn on for her he used it to his advantage too many times.

Well, Dawn fiddled with the top of the towel and shot Ash a shy look. If you really want me you re gonna have to catch me, with that, Dawn dropped the towel, completely baring herself to her boyfriend before she hurried into the bathroom with a giggle.

Oi! That s not fair! Ash complained as he scrambled off the bed and stumbled over to the bathroom door, trying to strip himself of his jeans as he went.

He finally got naked before he hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before there was a giggle then faint moans of pleasure.

Two hours later, Ash and Dawn made their way down the stairs of the hotel part of the pokemon centre toward the reception area.

Hm, do you think Brock might be in the reception? Dawn asked.

I think so, he mentioned that he had something to do, something about helping Nurse Joy out so I think he should still be there, Ash told her and Dawn nodded.

Do you think we would be able to tell everyone about our relationship? Dawn asked and Ash nodded.

Yeah, once everything had settled down and no one is trying to kill me, I m shouting it from the rooftop and I would kick Conway s ass for flirting with you, not to mention Kenny getting jealous of us and Paul keep sending you those looks, Ash muttered. Dawn just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, softly. Ash groaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist as Dawn broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

You know I don t care about Conway or Kenny and I most certainly do not give a damn about Paul I love you and only you, Dawn promised him before smirking. Beside, the sex is too damn good that there s no way I m giving you up without a fight. Ash just chuckled as he nipped her bottom lip before she pulled away completely and led the way into the reception only to stop in a stunned shock.

Ash almost bumped into her back due to her abrupt stop and looked over her shoulder with a curious look only for an amused smirk to cross his face. Now it looks like Christmas just might be exciting after all.

A purple haired male in a purple top and blue trouser stood in the doorway with a blonde haired boy with brown eyes. They were looking toward Brock and Nurse Joy; the latter had her hand over her mouth in shock, while Brock just mouthed soundless.

What s going on? Ash heard Dawn ask as she moved in closer.

Why don t you ask them? Kenny muttered, gesturing his head over to the duo who were still stunned.

Something caught Ash s eyes and he felt an amused smile light up his face only for get a jab in the ribs from Dawn s elbow. She shot him an amused scolding look, she had seen the same thing but was trying not to laugh she couldn t laugh, that was just plain rude.

Brock? Nurse Joy? Dawn asked and Nurse Joy snapped out of her stunned shock and turned to face Ash and Dawn with a desperate pleading look on her face for them to understand.

Brock was just trying to do a romantic thing. He was tired of you denying your feelings for each other so we rigged the Mistletoe above the doorway but those two came through first and now they can t leave unless they kiss! Nurse Joy exclaimed. Ash snickered only to grunt when he felt Dawn elbow him once more.

Jeez Dawn, if you love me, you wouldn t abuse me, Ash muttered under his breath, Dawn just rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

We are not kissing! Paul and Kenny stated together.

This is gold, man, I so have got to record this, Ash muttered as he fussed around with his mobile that his mother had sent him as a Christmas present. She had complained that her son rarely kept in contact and decided that there should be an easier way and came up the mobile.

Ash had enjoyed his present that much that he had plenty of pictures of Dawn stored away for his eyes only. Dawn had reluctantly agreed to pose for him after a few kisses only to find that she had enjoyed the experience, providing that she did have Ash s 100 percent honesty that no one else would see the pictures but him.

Ash! Ketchum! Dawn, Paul and Kenny scolded together before Dawn shook her head, sighing.

I m sorry guys but Nurse Joy is right, you can t get under a mistletoe without kissing, it s bad luck, she told them. Beside, you only just need to kiss each other on the lips.

Kenny and Paul looked at each other with distaste before they looked at Dawn with a pleading look but she just shrugged, telling them her hands was tied and there was nothing she could do, it was all up to them.

Fine, Kenny muttered as he and Paul turned to face each other and counted to three before Kenny leaned in and kissed Paul squarely on the lips.

There was a bright flash of light and everyone turned to see Ash pulling his phone down and grinning brightly at the obvious memento he had received.

Alright! He cheered. Dawn covered her mouth to hold back her laughers while Kenny and Paul wiped at their mouth, trying to banish the kiss into nothing.

Ketchum! Paul and Kenny started forward with a warning look in their eyes, one that had Ash slipping his phone into his pocket and wrapping arm around Dawn s waist before looking toward Brock, deciding that it was time to reveal a little surprise of his.

Oh and Brock? Ash asked. Brock turned to look at him in time to see Ash grinned. If you wanted me to kiss Dawn, all you had to do was ask. With that, he leaned in and kissed Dawn, hot and hard.

Dawn groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, startled and pleased that their relationship was now out in the open before Ash pulled away, leaving Dawn dazed with lust and pleasure before he winked at Brock, who was now staring at them opened mouth along with Paul and Kenny. Nurse Joy just clapped her hand in happiness.

Merry Christmas, Ash told Brock before he led the way back up the stairs so he and Dawn could have another private Christmas to themselves.

The End 


End file.
